A description of the problem: In many cases of advanced epithelial ovarian cancer (EOC) the standard treatment of cytoreductive surgery is not technically possible and, though 80% of ovarian cancer patients initially respond to platinum-based chemotherapy, the majority experience recurrence, and 50-60% of patients die within 5 years. New therapeutic approaches are urgently needed. Description of the product/technology: Cynvec and NYUMC are developing novel oncolytic, immunotherapeutic Sindbis viral vectors (SV), which have a number of important advantages. SV vectors have been shown to specifically target tumors by interaction with the high-affinity laminin receptor (LAMR), which is over-expressed by many tumors, without infecting normal tissues. Because SV is a blood-borne virus with a relatively long half-life, it reaches distant cells, including disseminated metastatic tumor cells. In animal studies, SV vectors are capable of achieving complete remissions and prevention of tumor recurrences. The technical Innovation of the product: To our knowledge, there is no viral vector currently in use that can target tumors with the selectivity of SV. Additionally, SV vectors can induce an effective, diversified anti-tumor T cell response that eliminates tumor escape variants seen with more conventional therapies. Hypothesis: SV vectors represent a novel platform technology, with potentially broad applicability to many types of metastatic cancer, and in particular EOC. Specific Aims: Cynvec's goal is to initiate clinical trials in women with EOC, which have received chemotherapy (platinum pretreatment), within 12 months of receiving an SBIR award. Equivalent Phase I studies have been performed demonstrating feasibility, including animal efficacy, toxicology, pharmacology, and dose-ranging studies. SV vectors have been produced under GMP conditions at titers in excess of 1011 viral units/ml. A Pre-IND meeting with the FDA has taken place and only limited studies were suggested prior to submission of an Investigational New Drug Application (IND). Cynvec aims to: (1). Complete FDA mandated preclinical studies so that an IND can be filed. Success Criterion: file an IND. (2). Demonstrate safety in Phase I human trials. Success criterion: determination of maximum tolerated dosage that has the potential to be efficacious. (3). Demonstrate appropriate immunological response in humans. Success criterion: observe NK and T-cell responses similar to those associated with efficacy in mouse studies. Commercial Opportunity: Approximately $2.2 billion is spent in the U.S. each year treating ovarian cancer. The size of the market, the likelihood that most patients will become resistant to current therapies, and the increased use of combination therapies suggests that there is a significant opportunity for a new therapeutic. Cynvec's strategy for moving forward is partnering, which first requires further validation with human studies.